Discusiones sin sentido
by Locurita
Summary: Saben que no es necesario, pero no pueden estar demasiado tiempo sin discutir. Esta vez, Ron actúa como un niño, tras no soportar que el pequeño Hugo no pueda entender el ajedrez, algo lógico. Aunque Hermione sabe ponerlo en su lugar. Regalo para Natty!


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. El resto es mío._

**N/A: No tengo casi nada que decir, sólo espero que me hagan saber si les gusta! Gracias! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCUSIONES SIN SENTIDO<strong>

—¡No, no y no! —chilló Ron fastidioso mirando totalmente colorado a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años. El niñito pelirrojo igual que su padre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

—¿Está mal, papi? —preguntó con una vocecita que casi terminó por partirle el alma a su padre.

Alguien carraspeó desde la puerta de la cocina y allí estaba Hermione, apoyada en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas, negaba con la cabeza sutilmente para que su marido reaccionara como debía y recordara que su hijo era apenas un pequeño al que no debía gritarle así.

—No…, está bien, campeón —respondió desganado y al ver el gesto de insistencia de Hermione, incluyó una sonrisa para que su niño entendiera que nada iba mal.

—¿Yo gané? —preguntó mirando el tablero de ajedrez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí, has ganado, Hugo! —mintió Ron sonriendo más convincentemente tras observar la felicidad de su pequeña réplica. El niño se arrojó encima de él y lo hizo caer hacia atrás mientras le daba un abrazo que Ron supo corresponder riendo a carcajadas y besándolo en todo el rostro.

Hermione observó todo, atenta a cada movimiento y con una sonrisa asomando por sus labios, aunque realmente quería reprimirse y no sonreír demasiado para poder regañar a Ron. Cuando Hugo se fue emocionado para contarle a Rosie que nuevamente le había "ganado" a su padre, éste se puso de pie y se tomó su tiempo para guardar cada pieza en donde iba y poner el juego fuera del alcance de sus hijos. Cuidaba demasiado aquel viejo ajedrez mágico heredado de su abuelo paterno. Fue consciente de que Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, y sabía que tendría que escucharla reprochar sus malos modales cuando olvidaba que sus hijos aún eran pequeños y que no debía gritar, por eso tardó más de lo debido ordenando todo, tanto que colmó la paciencia de su esposa, quien resopló con fuerza y él no pudo más que levantar la mirada tímidamente para encontrársela aparentemente enfadada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sobreactuando— ¡No me digas que tú también querías jugar…!

—Si le hablas así a un pequeño de cuatro años no me imagino cómo me maltratarías a mí… —inquirió Hermione arrugando la nariz, sabiendo que no estaba logrando ser demasiado seria con él. No si la miraba con esos ojos caídos, no con esas frases irónicas y estratégicas.

—Pues… —Se encogió de hombros para seguir hablando—. Hay otro tipo de juegos en los que estaríamos más equilibrados. No digo que me haya cansado de ganarte al ajedrez pero…

—¿Me estás retando, Ronald? —dijo Hermione con su mirada desafiante mientras daba unos pasos hacia él.

—En realidad, no sé si eso sea buena idea… —inquirió intimidado tras escuchar su nombre entero.

—Cuando no piensas logras tener buenas ideas. En cambio cuando intentas pensar… —Hermione hizo un gesto de burla y tuvo que esconder su risita mirando al suelo. Ron se sintió ofendido, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sillón sin siquiera volver a observarla.

Lo que no esperaba era que Hermione no respondiera a su silencioso enfado de la forma en que creía. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos. Ron alzó una ceja graciosamente y se quedó rascándose la nuca. Su mujer realmente era astuta, siempre se salía con la suya y aunque no hubiesen peleado con palabras, sí lo habían hecho con gestos… Y otra vez ganaba ella.

Decidió no esperar allí a que volviera porque no quería salir más humillado de la situación. Así que se dirigió con toda tranquilidad hasta su cuarto y se metió en la cama luego de desarroparse un poco. Ya habían cenado hacía rato y sus hijos no tardarían en dormirse también. Para cuando Hermione entró en la habitación, él cerró los ojos de golpe y se hizo el dormido. Lo sabía, sabía que ella lo había visto, pero no le importaba, no le dirigiría la palabra.

—Ron… —lo llamó ella. El pelirrojo sintió el peso de otro cuerpo acomodándose en la cama—. Realmente estás actuando como un niño.

Dio justo en el clavo, pero Ron no abriría los ojos por más que se muriera por hacerlo y de paso responderle unas cuantas cosas.

—Estás siendo tan patético como cuando estabas celoso de Harry por mí… —insistió de nuevo, poniéndose su pijama y mirándolo otra vez. Sabía que sus palabras estaban haciendo efecto en él—. Vamos, no seas tonto.

—No sé por qué tendría que cambiar a esta altura del partido… Siempre fui un tonto —aseguró Ron, sin abrir los ojos y aparentando toda serenidad. Su tono indiferente hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño y se acercara más a él, quedando acostada de lado y casi rozándolo.

—No te lo digo para que te enojes, y tampoco lo creo —comentó ella, tratando de suavizar una situación que se había ido hacia otros rumbos—. Los niños ya están durmiendo…

—¡Qué bien! —dijo sarcástico y resopló mientras se ponía de costado dándole la espalda.

Tampoco era que tuviera muchas ganas de discutir, pero ya que era viernes y al otro día no tendría que levantarse temprano, era una buena oportunidad para ver qué clase de trucos usaba Hermione para hacer que su enojo desapareciera.

Su mujer suspiró con fuerza, se sentó sobre la cama y sin saber qué hacer, levantó un poco la sábana para ver si efectivamente Ron estaba solamente con sus calzones. Sonrió al pensar una fracción de segundos en aquello. Ron sólo sintió cómo poco a poco, ella se deslizaba hacia él y se apoyaba en su cuerpo, abrazándolo completamente. Lo que lo hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente…; sólo había piel, y nada más.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó temeroso y tratando de contener el aliento.

—Si tú puedes dormir desnudo, ¿por qué yo no? ¿Eres machista acaso? —inquirió Hermione y luego apoyó los labios en su cuello, comenzando a besarlo lenta y desquiciantemente.

—En realidad… Puedes hacer lo que quieras —contestó él, mordiéndose la lengua luego para no dejar escapar ningún sonido extraño y desesperado que se estaba formando en su garganta y moría por salir.

—Eso lo tengo en claro —aseguró ella, deslizando una de sus manos por el abdomen del pelirrojo. Él se contrajo un poco cuando ella bajó bastante más la mano.

—N-no puedes hacer esto… —dijo él, reaccionando como todo hombre ante sus caricias, aunque intentaba resistirse. Hermione le mordisqueó la oreja.

—Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera… —alegó ella, soltándolo e imponiendo su fuerza para que Ron volteara y quedara de frente a ella. Sus alientos se entremezclaron al estar demasiado pegados. Ella agachó un poco la mirada, observando la excitación de su marido—. Ya se te pasó el enojo, ¿eh?

—Bueno, creo que olvidé el por qué me había enojado —susurró Ron, mirándose también y sonando gracioso y apresurado, como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura maléfica.

—Qué pena… —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Esperaba que sí estuvieras enojado.

Sonrió y lo acarició en la mejilla sonrojada, mientras él ponía ese gesto de no entender y estar perdiéndose de algo irremediablemente, pero que sospechaba captarlo prontamente. Cuando Hermione se volteó sin decir nada y se puso al menos la ropa interior, para luego acostarse relajada cerrando los ojos, el pelirrojo supo cual era su precio a pagar.

—Oh, no seas mala, primero me tratas de idiota y luego me dejas así… —inquirió Ron chasqueando la lengua.

Hermione se removió bajo las sábanas y estiró una mano para apagar la luz de su velador que era la única que iluminaba la habitación.

—Shhh… —silenció sin abrir los ojos y se acercó a él un poco más, quedando nuevamente abrazada, sólo que esta vez la que le daba la espalda era ella y para humillación de él, no podría evitar sentir su erección prominente—, yo no te he prohibido nada, Ronald. Y sí, me encanta tratarte de idiota…, aunque no lo seas.

—¿Quieres que me vuelva a enojar? —preguntó él, inocentemente. No obstante, ella sabía que estaba haciendo esa sonrisa de perversión típica en él, ya que un dedo suyo viajaba de arriba hacia abajo por la longitud de su brazo, aunque pronto rozaría otras porciones de su piel.

—No, en realidad, quiero pasar directamente a la parte de la reconciliación… —comentó ella, casi riéndose al tener cosquillas en el abdomen.

Un segundo después, y realmente sin saber cómo de rápido pasó, Ron estaba sobre ella, besándola y quitándole plenamente el aliento. Pero aunque ellos siempre discutieran para llegar a esas instancias de felicidad y reconciliación, a veces surgían otros imprevistos para aguar sus planes…

Se escuchó un golpeteo a la puerta y Hermione se tensó completamente, intentando separarse de su esposo.

—Ron… —pudo decir, al escapar de su boca. Él siguió succionando su cuello—. Ron, creo que se despertó Hugo.

Era muy común que el pequeño se espabilara de noche y comenzara a golpear tímido y cauteloso a su puerta.

—Dejémoslo que se haga hombre… —comentó Ron sin hacer caso. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa y lo apartó de ella.

—Vas a tener que hacerle un lugar a nuestro niño… Lo lamento —inquirió Hermione y le dio un rápido beso para luego levantarse, colocarse el pijama y salir apresurada. Efectivamente, el pelirrojito se abrazaba a sí mismo y a su madre le dio tanta ternura como siempre. Lo alzó en brazos y entró con él.

—Demonios —masculló por lo bajo Ron, aunque ella pudo comprender qué había sido aquel murmullo fastidioso y esta vez no ocultó su sonrisa.

Él se cruzó de brazos mientras veía cómo su hijo tenía la suerte de ser el que abrazaba a la castaña ahora. Por otra parte, resopló y luego sonrió, porque pasara lo que pasara, amaba a su familia, y sobre todo, adoraba observar a Hermione con sus hijos mientras entraban en aquel trance entre el sueño y la realidad.

—Hermione… —murmuró casi una hora más tarde, sin saber cómo aún no se había dormido. Ella suspiró pesadamente, dándole a entender que seguía consciente— ¿crees que cuando devuelvas a Hugo a su cama podremos…?

—Oh, eso sí que no. Haz el favor de dormirte… —respondió ella haciendo esfuerzos por no reír. Ron refunfuñó un poco más, pero finalmente se puso boca abajo y por fin se sumió a un sueño en el que sí obtenía lo que quería de su mujer.

*FIN*


End file.
